Untimely Family Reunion
by Shiary
Summary: What happens when you have a broken family meeting up on a winter night when the source of all their pain is a drunk Marine who happens to be their mother? OC based fic.


This is a one-shot dedicated to DeviantArt –reikagirl52096.

Untimely Family reunion

Zeke stood around in the cold snowing night as usual he was waiting for his sister to show up. The few people still on the street stared at him. He sighed at the attention he was getting but by now he was used to it.

Zeke was tall with sleek black hair that covered part of his face and hid his left eye completely. Even in the freezing temperature, the man didn't wear a coat allowing people to see his muscled arms and the tattoos that were on them.

His vest was semi opened and as he glanced up and down the street a small necklace slipped out of the coat, swinging freely in the air before Zeke leaned back on the wall. He brushed snow off his black pants, swearing as his blue tinged glasses fell off to the ground.

Before Zeke could move to grab his glasses, a gloved hand took it. "Why aren't you wearing a coat young man?" asked a stern voice. Zeke jerked back as he stood up quickly.

In front of him stood a woman dressed in a green dress with slip sides, her sash was black with a golden rope holding everything in place. Over it all she wore a wide vice-admiral coat. Her vivid green eyes stared at the boy before her as she tucked the blue glasses into a pocket of her coat.

"M...Mo..Mom!" he stuttered shocked beyond words, his eyes moving from side to side trying to find a way to escape from the place. His sister could take care of herself, he decided spotting a overhanging wire stretched between the buildings.

A hand on his shoulder forced him to reconsider as Namiko, his mother, grinned at her son. Zeke was shocked at seeing his mother smile but soon figured out the reason why. Her cheeks were red and her breath smelled of alcool.

"ZEKE!" Screamed a worried voice, Zeke pushed the drunk woman off of him as he looked toward the calling voice. A girl wearing a blue vest partly unzipped and too short for her was running. She looked like Zeke except for the hair, which was longer, and the clothes.

"Antonette, you're late! And don't worry about Namiko, shes drunk!" he screamed back as he waited for his sister to approach. Antonette approached her twin brother and the apparently drunk lady with caution.

"Seriously?" she asked as she took a closer look at the woman who was her mother. A small cross shaped pendant swing free as she bent over the lady. A small snore answered the question as the twins looked at each other with disbelief.

"What should we do?" asked Antonette. "Leave her alone. It serves her right for being such a pain and a marine." Replied Zeke uncaringly. Antonette frowned at her brother before hissing in annoyance.

"Whats up Antonette?" asked a smooth voice behind them. Startled both twins turned at the same time to stare at the 3 men standing at the entrance of the small alley they had gotten into.

Ace looked smug at having startled Antonette. Behind him stood Marco and Thatch, both noticing the prone lady on the floor. "A marine?" Marco asked worried.

Zeke answered before she could answer, "Yes and our mother. Who is, for the first time in god knows how long, drunk out of her mind. I told her to leave Namiko there." Marco raised an eyebrow at the comment while Thatch and Ace whistled.

"That's not nice." Thatch said to Zeke. "Need a hand moving her? There is a marine base up town, we can leave her there and grabs what Pops wanted us to get too." Said Ace, smiling.

Antonette smiled briefly at Ace before nodding. Zeke watched the exchange surprised, it wasn't like his sister to be so trusting. Sighing, he decided to say nothing and followed the group as they walked toward the uptown portion of the city.

Ace and Marco were half carrying and half dragging the unconscious woman as they chatted with Thatch and Antonette.

Namiko started to wake up at the sound of people talking around her, she tried to shift her weight only to stumbled and be caught by 2 pairs of hands. As her eyes opened the sights before her snapped her awake, headache and dizziness pushed aside as she saw the first and second division commanders of the WhiteBeard Pirates holding her up.

She was a hostage! That wouldn't do, she thought as she summoned her Devil Fruit power to create a golem of earth and rock. The 4 people around her burst into action as they realized that Namiko was awake.

Zeke ran off, hiding on a roof top trying to get a good aim to help if they needed help. Antonette was pushed back by Ace, Marco and Thatch who stepped up to fight. The four fighters soon changed their minds as the sound of Marine yelling and shouting started.

They had arrived a lot closer to the Marine Base then they had thought. With a shared look, all of the WhiteBeard pirates retreated as Ace used his flames to blind and prevent attackers from following them.

Antonette jumped up to grab her brother hand as she waved at Ace. Zeke helped her up on the roof as they scattered around the city. After a few minutes, both dropped on the ground to rest.

"I don't think they are coming after us." Zeke said as Antonette nodded. The twins left off again heading towards a bar where they were supposed to meet in the first place.

Pushing the doors open, Antonette was greeted by a rubber arm grabbing her and pulling her inside. Zeke followed chuckling as he looked upon the StrawHat pirates as they fought, danced and celebrated.

As the night continued filled with festivities, his thought turned to the night's encounter. What an Untimely Family Reunion, especially for Christmas eve.


End file.
